


A day well spend

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Series: Take a shot! Any shot! [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dipper's majestic fluffy hair is a perfect nest for demons, Fluff, I suppose, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, according to Bill that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nice and warm summer day in Gravity Falls...<br/>Dipper Pines spend it sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day well spend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I got 50+ kudos on "Comfort" in like.. No time at all. So. I've decided to celebrate by this!  
> A tiny fluff thing. Because Dipper got such feathery hair according to like.. Every person in this fandom.

It was a nice and warm summer day in Gravity Falls. And in the thick woods surrounding the quiet town, a boy was leaned against a tree, if one took a closer look they'd see he's fully asleep.

 

Bill snuggled under Pine Tree's hat, enjoying the screen for the annoying sun floating across him. He never got humans like for that odd fireball, but Pine Tree had requested his dream to have it, and thus he made it. So instead he snuggled further under Pine Tree's hat.  
The kid simply ignored him by now, fully aware of the fact Bill wouldn't give two fucks about whatever he'd say to try and make him leave.  
And while he was snuggling in his comfortable hair, Bill noticed Pine Tree reading the damn journal again, for a moment he considered burning it right there, but seeing as he knew Pine Tree would definitely leave then (and not let him come along) he decided against it.  
Instead he peeking down to see what creature he was reading about.  
He was kinda shocked.  
A picture of him was on the page, and big letters reading 'Bill Cipher'  
He would have laughed at the boy reading about him. But instead got interested in what exactly the journal said about him.  
Then he noticed the pen Pine Tree had, apparently the kid was adding information about him into the book.  
"That's wrong, I'm not clingy" He pointed out, staring at the book. Pine Tree chuckled in response.  
"Says the demon currently snuggled into my hair, refusing to leave no matter how much I threaten him".  
Bill scowled, then started hugging the fluffy hair "That's because you're my Pine Tree, I need to keep an eye on you... Besides it's your own fault for having such a comfortable head." He laughed a bit, happy to hear when Pine Tree joined to laugh as well.

**Author's Note:**

> There.  
> Expected more? Well I told you its a tiny thing. Like a lil bite.
> 
> Anyways I'm actually looking for one shot prompts with BillDip, so if you have ANY don't be afraid to comment them :D


End file.
